


a trip to the park

by puppyyteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, MILFs, Obsession, Other, Stalking, This is my first work, Yandere, Yandere Themes, hailey is my friend, sorta problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyyteeth/pseuds/puppyyteeth
Summary: “She’s beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking.” These thoughts swirled through Hailey’s head a mile a minute. They couldn’t stop it, no matter how much they tried. Hailey was absolutely, positively obsessed, in every sense of the word. They continue to fantasize, careful to not get caught.
Relationships: hailey x jennifer





	a trip to the park

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name is gecko and this is my first published work! i whipped up something for a friend :) enjoy! its not super dark or anything but tw for stalking and yandere like behaviors

The park was finally open, after months of being closed due to the current pandemic. But today the sun was shining, birds singing, and children running around. Hailey had started out their day waking up at 10am, earlier than usual as they had had a painful nightmare. They rolled out of bed, careful of the mess that cluttered their floor, and went down to grab a quick bite to eat. Ignoring their family’s greetings, Hailey moves back upstairs to begin getting ready for the day. Dressing in a small pink kiddy tee and black athletic shorts, they moved onto hair and makeup. Placing their hair into a ponytail, Hailey scans over their appearance, grimacing but ultimately not caring enough to change anything. They grab their belongings and pop in their earbuds, blasting music as they set off for the day.

The plan originally was to walk around town, possibly dipping into their favorite coffee shop to grab something to drink and say hi to the cute girl working behind the register, but everything went out the door when Hailey saw her. Long, rolling waves of brunette extensions, only gloss adorning her plump lips, and body filling out the muted blue sundress she was wearing. Standing high and mighty in tan wedges was Hailey’s current obsession, their prized possession, Jennifer. She was everything Hailey wanted, craved. The tanned skin, busty chest, and quite the ass. Her body looked amazing, even after having twin boys. Hailey’s brain malfunctions, immediately causing them to choke on their drink. The hacking from Hailey trying to recover alerts Jennifer, who rushes over to try and help.

“Oh my goodness, are you okay? Do you need any assistance?” Concern washed over Jennifer’s features as she bent down to try and help the small teen. Hailey waves her worrying hands away, indicating they were fine. “Are you sure? Please, take some deep breaths!” Jennifer gently taps Hailey’s back, rubbing until Hailey is no longer struggling to take in air.

“T-thank you, but really I’m okay.” Hailey does their best to convey that they recovered, before the look in their eyes can give them away.

“I need to run. She can’t know. I need to leave I need to leave I need to-” Hailey’s thoughts were cut short after they realized Jennifer was still talking to them.

“I’m glad you’re okay! Are you sure you don’t need anything? Come sit down with me and my kids!” The mother began pushing Hailey towards the park bench where her two boys were situated. Hailey tried to refuse but Jennifer insisted. Once they reached the bench, Jennifer pushed Hailey down by the shoulders and began digging around her diaper bag for a small snack. Blushing profusely, Hailey accepted the small orange and peeled away the skin, eyes casted downward. They were entirely embarrassed, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. They couldn’t be found, they wouldn’t be. 

The mother kept going on and on about her kids, Michael and Jayden, but Hailey could care less. Jennifer boasted about their accomplishments, such as babbling and finally rolling onto their tummies. All the teen could do was give a small smile and nod, barely paying attention to what she was saying. All of Hailey’s focus was on Jennifer’s body, the curves of her waist and how the sun made her glow just right. Her perfectly polished acrylics, tapping away at her phone screen to show Hailey snapshots of the boys smiling with food plastered all over their faces. Her lips, full and shining with clear gloss, forming each syllable with absolute perfection in Hailey’s eyes. Hailey’s body was on the brink of trembling, mind racing with all the filth running through it. Nimble fingers pulling on Jennifer’s extensions, gliding over her soft skin and gripping her hips as they mark her as theirs. Jennifer is Hailey’s, and theirs alone. Hailey would do anything to ensure this, absolutely anything. Nothing would stand in their way, they would fight for Jennifer, tooth and nail, they would go as far as to kill someone for Jennifer. Hailey stood up abruptly, rushing out an apology and muttering something about needing to get home. Jennifer pouted, making Hailey’s inside twist with want, but let the teen go and wished them safe travels.

The bedroom door rattles the walls with how forcefully Hailey had slammed it shut. They yanked on their hair, stomping around their room, upset with the fact that they had messed up their first interaction with the love of their life. Tears flooded their eyes, nose beginning to run as they flopped onto their bed. Screaming into their pillow, Hailey let out every emotion they were feeling, in hopes of feeling even the smallest bit better. 

“How could I be so stupid?! Why did I fuck that up so badly?! What’s wrong with me!” Words hurled faster out of their mouth than they could control. Frustrated and depressed, Hailey pulled out their phone and opened the photo app. Amongst their normal photos and screenshotted memes, was a small photo album. Within the album were dozens of photos, some blurry and taken far from the subject featured. Jennifer. Multiple were dedicated to just her face, her body and everything that made Hailey positively burn up with want and need. Hailey swiped until they found their favorite one, a candid shot of Jennifer bending over to pick up something one of her sons dropped. Wiping away the snot and tears, Hailey sat up and grinned. No one will come close to her but me. No one gets her but me. I deserve her, only I do. The possessive thoughts plagued Hailey’s mind, calming them down and returning them to a better mindset. A manic smile adorned Hailey’s face as they cradled the phone close to their chest and began fantasizing about the next time they would meet with Jennifer again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you have any suggestions for future works or how to improve!!!  
> my instagram is @slimeyyfingers and my twt is @puppyteethz if you need to reach me!


End file.
